Waiting
by Nathania1721
Summary: Mampukah Mingyu menjawab satu pertanyaan Wonwoo? MEANIE - GYUHAO COUPLE - BOYS LOVE


**=Selamat Membaca=**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal berlari kecil di lobi kantor. Dasi yang awalnya terpasang rapi, tampak sedikit berantakan. Peluh menghiasi dahinya yang tertutup poni.

"Kenapa gerakmu sangat lamban Jeon Wonwoo? Kau tidak tahu kekasihku sudah menunggu lama?"

Pemuda yang baru saja berlari-lari itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang menjadi alasannya berlari-lari.

"Maafkan saya _Sajangnim_ ," ucapnya tanpa memandang atasannya.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah!"

Ia menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan atasannya. Memutar langkahnya membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Ia tidak langsung melajukan mobilnya, masih menunggu atasan dan kekasihnya duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Cepat jalan!" perintah atasannya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , Wonwoo- _ssi_ bukan supirmu. Dia sekretarismu di kantor. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu," tegur kekasih Mingyu.

"Aku menggajinya untuk bekerja denganku Hao- _ya_ ," jawab Mingyu dengan nada lembut. Tersenyum tampan dan menggenggam tangan Minghao erat.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa menit, mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan mewah. Mingyu dan Minghao berjalan dengan bergandengan mesra. Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan di belakang keduanya.

Mata sipit pemuda itu menjelajahi setiap toko yang ia lewati. Berhenti sejenak saat ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan akan berlari saat ia tertinggal jauh dari atasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Aku lebih suka yang ini."

"Tapi bukannya ini lebih elegan?"

"Itu terlalu tua. Yang ini saja."

Wonwoo berdiri sedikit menjauh dari keduanya. Tanpa ada niat untuk mendekat. Apalagi mencoba melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena ia tahu Mingyu dan Minghao sedang memilih jam tangan.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Merasa namanya disebut, Wonwoo mendekat. Ia membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendekati keduanya.

"Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan bergantian dua jam yang Mingyu maksud. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Wonwoo memilih jam yang memiliki desain lebih _simple_.

"Menurut saya yang ini _Sajangnim_ ," jawabnya.

"Aku ambil yang ini," ucap Mingyu langsung yang membuat Minghao cemberut. Sedari tadi mereka berdebat tentang model yang bagus. Dan Mingyu tidak setuju pendapatnya. Tapi langsung mengiyakan saat sekretaris pribadinya yang memilih.

Mereka berdua tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Beberapa toko mereka datangi untuk membeli benda yang mereka suka. Dan Wonwoo yang bertuga membawakan semua belanjaan sepasang kekasih itu.

Dan setelah lelah berputar untuk berbelanja, mereka memutuskan makan. Minghao dan Mingyu sudah duduk dan hanya menunggu pesanan disajikan. Tapi Wonwoo masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , boleh saya pergi sebentar. Hanya beberapa menit."

"Kau—"

"Pergilah Wonwoo- _ssi_. Mungkin kau sedang mencari sesuatu," ucap Minghao memotong kalimat kekasihnya.

Mendengar izin dari Minghao, Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memilih menjauh. Saat Wonwoo sudah tidak tampak, Mingyu menghela nafas yang dibalas senyuman manis Minghao.

"Kenapa kau memberinya izin?" protes Mingyu.

"Mungkin Wonwoo- _ssi_ ingin melihat atau membeli sesuatu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Mingyu- _ya_. Kau terlalu keras dengan sekretarismu," nasehat Minghao.

"Aku menggajinya dengan bayaran mahal. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja dengannya," balas Mingyu yang kali ini tidak ditanggapi kekasihnya. Karena ia tahu Mingyu tidak akan berubah. Meski baru dua bulan menjalani hubungan, Minghao benar-benar mengenal sifat pemuda bemarga Kim itu.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju salah satu toko. Namun ia tidak langsung masuk, hanya berdiri di depan etalase yang memajangkan sebuah kamera digital. Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

" _Wonwoo-ya berhentilah memotretku! Aku tahu wajahku ini tampan. Tapi kau harus membayar setiap gambar yang ambil. Kau tahu kan aku model mahal_?"

" _Coba saja kalau kau bisa menghentikanku."_

" _Hah… baiklah! Setiap gambar yang kau ambil, kau harus membayarnya dengan sebuah ciuman_."

" _Call!_ "

Wajah Wonwoo berubah sendu mengingat sekelebat ingatannya. Dulu dan sekarang tidaklah sama. Ia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang menjadi hobinya. Dan tidak ada orang itu yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama membidikkan kameranya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_ , ikut aku!"

Wonwoo yang tengah menghadap komputer langsung berdiri. Tanpa bertanya, ia berniat mengikuti Mingyu yang baru saja memerintahnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Soonyoung- _ah_ ," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Ia mengerti arti tatapan mata sahabatnya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh."

"Belum setimpal. Masih banyak lagi," balas Wonwoo yang membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu mendesah. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Wonwoo pergi. Dan hanya bisa memadangi sahabatnya dari tempat duduknya.

Tidak ingin mendapat amukan lagi, Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Mingyu sudah berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Melemparkan kunci mobil padanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Wonwoo tidak berniat bertanya tujuan mereka. Ia hanya diam melajukan kendaraannya. Menunggu sampai Mingyu mengeluarkan titahnya.

"Menjemput kekasihku," ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Baik _Sajangnim_!" Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Karena ia sudah terlalu hafal.

Di dalam mobil mewah itu, mereka berdua memilih mengatupkan bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Terasa begitu hening. Baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama sayang?"

Mingyu baru bersuara saat Minghao sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Wajah dingin yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan berganti dengan senyuman.

"Tidak juga. Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku menunggu lama," balas Minghao sambil memeluk Mingyu.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku di hotel?"

Wajah Minghao langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia mencubit pinggang Mingyu yang membuat CEO itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya di sini? Wonwoo- _ssi_ bisa mendengarnya," bisik Minghao malu. Meski begitu, Wonwoo masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita sepasang kekasih yang bebas melakukan apa yang kita mau. Lagi pula Jeon Wonwoo hanya seorang sekretaris. Bukankah begitu Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu. CEO tampan itu menatap wajah Wonwoo dari kaca.

"Yang di katakan _Sajangnim_ benar Minghao- _ssi_. Anda tidak seharusnya sungkan dengan saya," balas Wonwoo yang masih fokus pada kemudinya.

"Kau dengarkan Minghao sayang? Bahkan kalau Wonwoo menonton kita, aku rasa bukan masalah." Untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan. Wajah Minghao benar-benar memerah menahan malu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo tetap dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu bermesraan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menjalankan tugasnya.

Sesampainya di hotel, Wonwoo tidak langsung turun. Ia berniat kembali ke kantor. Namun suara Mingyu membuatnya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan melajukan mobil.

"Kau mau kemana Jeon Wonwoo? Kau harus menunggu sampai kami selesai. Kau bisa menunggu kami di depan pintu kalau tidak ingin masuk."

Meski perintah itu terdengar keterlaluan, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia hanya bawahan yang tidak sepantasnya menolak perintah atasan.

"Tidak Wonwoo- _ssi_. Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Kami bisa pulang dengan kendaraan lagi. Jangan dengarkan ucapan Mingyu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mingyu- _ya_. Aku hanya ingin ada kau dan aku," potong Minghao cepat.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu sayang," balas Mingyu sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di depan mereka enggan untuk melihat. Hanya menunduk di depan sepasang kekasih yang lagi-lagi tengah bermesraan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo, cepat jemput kami. Kami sudah selesai. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Karena aku tidak mau kekasihku menunggu lama."

"Saya di depan hotel, _Sajangnim_."

Mingyu tertegun mendengar jawaban sang sekretaris. Ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo memilih menunggu mereka. CEO tampan itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelum berdehem.

"Jadi kau menunggu kami? Baguslah! Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggumu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung memutuskan sambungan itu. Membuat Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu berdua keluar dari hotel. Senyum cerah dan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya. Wonwoo yang memang hanya duduk di dalam mobil memilih memandang lurus ke depan. Melajukan mobilnya setelah Mingyu memerintahnya.

Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah restoran yang tidak jauh dari hotel. Padahal makanan di hotel yang mereka tempati jauh lebih mewah. Tapi mereka memilih tempat yang tampak lebih sederhana. Namun tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan bertanya. Karena tidak ada hak untuk dirinya bertanya urusan pribadi atasannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, pesankan sup _seafood_ , air mineral dan segelas kopi."

"Baik _Sajangnim_!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Wonwoo langsung mengangguk dan memesankan apa yang Mingyu inginkan. Dan lagi-lagi sikap Mingyu mendapat protesan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak panggil pelayan saja? Kasihan Wonwoo- _ssi_ kalau harus kau suruh seperti itu."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sayang."

Minghao mendesah. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti pemikiran Mingyu. Memperlakukan Wonwoo seenaknya. Menurutnya, Wonwoo bukan lagi seperti sekretarisnya. Tapi sudah seperti pelayan pribadi kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau ingin makan di sini?" tanya Minghao sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sendiri sudah makan saat di hotel. Sedangkan Mingyu menolak dan ingin makan sup _seafood_.

Mingyu tidak langsung melepas rangkulannya di bahu Minghao saat Wonwoo mendekat. Membawa segelas air mineral, secangkir kopi, dan semangkuk sup yang Mingyu pesan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maafkan saya _Sajangnim_ ," sesal Wonwoo sambil menunduk.

"Kau ingin mencobanya Hao- _ya_?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Berbanding terbalik saat ia berbicara dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Mingyu mengaduk-aduk sup yang masih mengepulkan asap. Namun baru satu sendok sup yang ia cicipi, ia langsung menghempaskan sendok itu dengan keras.

"Kau tidak memesannya dengan benar?" tanya Mingyu dingin. Memandang Wonwoo dengan tajam.

"Saya sudah memesan sesuai yang _Sajangnim_ inginkan. Sedikit garam, tanpa penyedap dan juga tanpa sayuran," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu coba ini!" perintah Mingyu dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Wonwoo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya memandang semangkuk sup _seafood_ di hadapan Mingyu. Ia tampak menimbang dan berpikir. Namun setelahnya ia berjalan mendekat. Mengambil sendok yang sama dengan Mingyu gunakan, dan menyendoknya perlahan.

Prang…

Beberapa pelanggan terkejut. Tiba-tiba, Mingyu memukul tangan Wonwoo yang akan mencicipi sup milik Mingyu. Bukan hanya sendok di tangan Wonwoo yang terhempas, mangkuk beserta isinya juga tumpah ke lantai.

Mingyu menggeram marah. Memandang Wonwoo tajam sebelum meninggalkan restoran begitu saja. Membiarkan Wonwoo berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Memandangi sup yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya biarkan aku memakannya," gumam Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu- _ya_ , apa ini pertama kalinya?"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memandangi sekitar menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sang kekasih yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita kencan di taman seperti ini," balas Mingyu.

Pemuda keturunan China itu tersenyum. Memandangi taman yang juga tampak beberapa pasangan lainnya. Langit bertabur bintang terlihat melengkapi kencan sederhana mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggenggam tanganku? Kau lihat mereka! Mereka saling bergandengan mesra," protes Minghao yang menghasilkan senyuman kekasihnya.

Mingyu langsung menggenggam erat tangan Minghao. Menuruti kemauan pria manis itu yang tidak akan ia tolak. Dan mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Menikmati malam dan udara segar taman yang memang pertama kali mereka kunjungi.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , apa tidak sebaiknya Wonwoo- _ssi_ pulang saja? Aku rasa dia tidak perlu mengikuti kita," ucap Minghao memecah keheningan.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat sekretaris pribadinya yang tengah jalan menunduk. Sesekali menyentuh bunga dan tanaman yang ia lewati.

"Biarkan saja!" balas Mingyu tidak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Tapi dia bukan _bodyguard_ -mu Mingyu- _ya_. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti ini. Dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri. Mungkin dia juga ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya." Minghao mencoba memberi pengertian. Tapi tampaknya tidak mampu mengubah pendirian Mingyu. Sifat kerasnya begitu sukar dilunakkan.

"Jangan pikirkan dia sayang. Lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang kita berdua," ucap Mingyu sambil merangkul kekasihnya yang lebih pendek.

Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan di belakang Mingyu dan Minghao dalam diam. Langkahnya teramat sangat pelan. Membuat jarak mereka semakin lama semakin terlihat. Hanya punggung keduanya yang Wonwoo pandangi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Tubuhnya terpaku melihat nama si pemanggil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang lurus ke depan tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. Senyumnya langsung terlihat mendengar suara wanita di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Wonwoo sayang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_."

" _Eomma_ sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena _eomma_ merindukanmu. Tapi _appa_ -mu benar-benar sibuk. Dia bekerja sampai lupa waktu." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar keluhan itu. Ia bisa membayangkan wanita paruh baya itu memasang wajah kesal.

"Dimana suamimu? Berikan padanya. _Eomma_ ingin berbicara."

"Tunggu sebentar _eomma_."

Wonwoo memandang ponselnya dan punggung Mingyu bergantian. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun setelahnya ia berlari mendekati Mingyu.

" _Sajangnim… eomma_ Anda ingin berbicara."

Mingyu dan Minghao langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sama-sama berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

CEO muda itu tidak langsung menerimanya. Ia memandangi wajah Wonwoo dan ponsel berwarna putih itu bergantian.

"Tunggu sebentar Hao- _ya_ ," pinta Mingyu setelah menerima ponselnya. Berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ … kau tidak seharusnya masih bekerja dengan Mingyu. Dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Kau bisa mencari atasan yang lebih baik." Minghao mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Lagi pula sudah lama ia ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan sekretaris kekasihnya.

"Saya masih bisa menahannya Minghao- _ssi_. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskannya saya. Lagi pula masih banyak hutang yang harus saya lunasi."

Dahi Minghao berkerut. Ia ingin bertanya lebih apa maksud Wonwoo. Karena ia tahu Wonwoo bukan berasal dari keluarga tidak berkecukupan. Tapi Mingyu yang berjalan mendekat, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Ayo sayang!"

Mingyu langsung merangkul kekasihnya. Sedikit menyenggol bahu Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu sedikit terhuyung. Namun ia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam di tempat memandangi Mingyu.

"Sampai kapan lagi Mingyu- _ya_? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Haruskah aku menunggu sampai aku tidak bisa bertahan untuk menunggumu?"

 **FIN**


End file.
